The One-Shot Where Everyone Finds Out
by IdLikeToThankAllMyFans
Summary: When Trish and Kira see Austin and Ally kissing through the window of an apartment, they decide to start a game in an attempt to mess with their minds by having Kira trick Austin into thinking she wants to be with him. However, the couple knows about, too. Let the games begin. Based on the episode of Friends, cut down on the sexual slurs in the actual episode of Friends.


**Hello, , long time, no see! Ok, so, if you're interested, I have a ton of ideas for more stories since I've been gone a really long time, and updates on another one of them. I've just been working more on my original writing. I will probably not do all these ideas, so comment your favorite and I will take it from there. Before that, I will update on my stories now.**

**I will not be continuing any of the stories already published. I'm starting new. However, I am re-writing The Last of The Music on another document. It will not be continued from the current one, but it will be written slightly different and hopefully the writing will be better as well and will ultimately be based on The Last of Us. **

**Possible new fan fiction stories:**

**Parachute- One shot. Another secretly dating plot (but the last one, I swear.) When the word gets out, all hell breaks loose. When something terrible happens to Ally, the couple is forced to break up. The problem? Ally is extremely vulnerable after the incident, (the incident not being the break up alone, we all know Ally isn't like that) and instantly falls back on another guy she doesn't care about, all the while keeping the incident a secret from everyone except Austin. (Hopefully it isn't too unrealistic. I planned to have it published by now, but my mind kept going on and the plot gradually became loads more complicated then I intended it to be and got super long.) Features season 3 songs Superhero and of course, Parachute. Drama, drama, drama...**

**Last Time- multi chapter. Ally leaves Austin after he got into alcohol and drugs-two years ago. After those years, Trish forces the two to get back together after a said recovery for a duet. More happens than what they both bargained for. Has not been started yet. Features the song The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody, and most likely many more. **

**Replay- One shot. Angst. Austin gets in a car wreck. Will not say much of the plot for angsty reasons... Features Replay by Zendaya. **

**Without any further ado, here is the actual story! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally or Friends.**

"This is really nice, what you're doing for Austin and Ally." Trish said, entering the apartment. Jimmy Starr had rented out two apartments out of the building, one wall being tore out to make one huge apartment. One of those apartments was actually going to be used as one, the other their own personal recording studio, so when they recorded a new song, they would just have to send it to Starr Records. It was a surprise for the two they had no idea about, Trish, Dez, and Kira in on the secret.

It was worried that it would be awkward for Austin and Ally to be living together since they were not dating, as far as they knew, but soon figured, it's...Austin and Ally. It wouldn't be awkward at all. Especially since they're both single, and there were two separate bedrooms.

"They are the #1 artists signed to my label- the two duets they recently did went top charts the week they came out. One even being most downloaded in the first day."

"Hey- where's Dez? I thought he'd be here for something like this." Kira asked, taking a look around the small studio.

"Who knows? It's Dez. He could be doing anything from racing turtles with homeless people to having a Crime & Judgement marathon to starting a new case in court. Speaking of which...he better not be watching that without me..." The show had stopped airing new episodes a month ago, but it was still their favorite.

"Wait- they're right over there!" Kira said, pointing threw the window where the duo was talking in Austin's current apartment.

"I'll be right back." Jimmy said, looking down at his phone. "Shouldn't be too long."

Kira looked back over, but now the scene was...a bit different.

"Oh-OH! OH MY GOD! AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE-"

"Oh my God." Trish chimed in, walking over to Kira.

"AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE KI-"

"Oh my God."

"AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE FREAKING MAKING O-"

"Oh my. Oh my g-"

"AH, MY EYES, MY EYES!" Kira exclaimed, slowly turning around.

"I know, I knew!"

"YOU KNEW?!"

"YES I KNOW, DEZ KNOWS, BUT YOU'RE DAD DOESN'T KNOW AND IF HE FINDS OUT IT'LL GET AROUND AND PAPARAZZI WILL BE EVERYWHERE AND MAGAZINES WILL NEVER GET TO THE END OF IT, SO-" this was partially a lie, she didn't know before. Dez had told her Austin and Ally were back together before, but he was crazy enough and loved them together so much, Trish thought he was imagining things again.

"What's going on in here?" Jimmy questioned as he walked in to the screaming.

"Oh, we're just so excited about the new apartment!" Trish sing-songed as she and Kira joined hands and continued screaming, hopping and jumping past Jimmy until they left, leaving him a wondering what just happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But whatever she said she was was busy with- laundry, songwriting, apartment-searching-she was doing that more than usual." Trish said, taking a seat at Melody Diner with Kira.

"And the long phone calls with the 'professional co-writer', same with Austin and the 'weird stalker trying to buy him into a record deal while he tried to get out of the mess."

"So they've been sneaking around the whole time!"

"I think it's great."

"Hey, guys." Dez greeted as he walked in the restaurant- today's crazy shirt had a smiling mushroom with text that read "I'm a fungi," (to be confused with "fun guy.") "What's up?"

"Kira just found out about Austin and Ally." Trish answered excitedly.

"You mean how they're just friends and nothing more." Dez retorted, mocking her way of not believing him before.

"No, Dez, she _knows_. We were at their surprise apartment and saw them making out through the window."

"So...they know you know, but they don't know Trish knows?" Kira asked to get it all cleared up.

"Well...yes...but now there are enough people that know, so we can tell them we know so all the lying and secrets can be all over with!" Dez replied, using his famous-but-infamous "bird motion" with his arms at the end.

"Yeah, or, we could take advantage of that and have a little bit of fun ourselves." Kira suggested.

"What do you mean?" Trish questioned.

"Like, whenever they say they're doing laundry, we'll actually give them a ton of laundry to do."

"Oh, I am liking this idea!"

"No no no, you know how we can make it more fun?" Dez objected, "Just telling them."

"No, that doesn't really sound like fun."

"But we can make it fun. Like tell them in a barber shop quartet fashion. We know-" he pointed for Trish to echo it, but she turned away and continued plotting with Kira.

"Look, you don't have to anything, just don't tell them that we know." Kira said.

"No, I've got this secret, I've got their secrets, I've got secrets of my own!

"You don't have any secrets." Trish replied in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? You don't know about Punzy, my Pillow-Pet Penguin Pal, do ya?"

Trish cleared her throat and turned to Kira again. "Yeah, so, um, how do you plan to do this?"

"Well, you could use your strengths as the best friend, and I could use mine as, you know, the head of his record label's daughter. He makes any wrong move, I could get him fired."

Austin walked in, walking past them, about to order. "Hey, what's up, guys?"

Kira glanced his direction and slid her coat off. "Now watch, learn, and don't eat my cookie."

"Hey, oh, that jacket looks great on you." Kira said as she strutted to Austin. "Wow, hello there, mister biceps." She squeezed his arm with an impressed look on her face. "Have you been working out?"

"Well I try to get around to it."

Kira broke into a fake fit of high-pitched giggling.

"Kira...you okay?"

"If you really wanna know- wait, I can't tell you this." She replied, looking down at the ground.

"C'mon, it's me, you can tell me anything."

"Actually, you're the one person I _can't _tell this to, but the one person I want to the most." She attempted to give Austin the same big eyes Ally was somehow able to have naturally._  
_

"What's going on?"

"Well...I think it's just that I haven't been with a guy in so long that..." she wrapped her arms loosely around Austin's neck. "I just _need _something and I don't know that maybe it's right in front of me, sipping coffee, and..." Jolting back a little, she unfolded her arms as Austin loudly gulped down his coffee,almost choking, and set it down."Oh no, have I said too much?"

Kira grabbed her cookie and jacket from the table, flashing a smile at Austin. "Just something to think about, I know I will." She giggled with her words and left for the door, quite proud with her work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Great song." Austin said as he finished singing the lyrics and playing the piano.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile as she nervously stood up, looking down. "You know..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Actually, never mind."

"No, what is it?" Austin questioned, walking towards Ally.

"I was just thinking we should tell Kira, Trish, and Dez about us." Ally answered, wrapping her arms around his waist. It made sense to- they had been secretly seeing each other for six months now. It took that long for anyone to figure it out.

"Actually... I don't really know how that would work out. I would be on board with that, but the weirdest thing happened at the diner earlier today."

"Really, what?"

"I think Kira might've been hitting on me."

Ally took a step back. "No way."

"Really, you didnt see it. She was all over me! She felt my bicep for crying out loud..."

"No, it's just that Kira's always thought you were charming in a...sexless kind of way. I mean, even when you were dating, which wasn't for very long and a _really _long time ago."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Alls, you're not doing anything soon, are you? I was thinking we could catch a movie or something." Trish called.

"Aw, Trish, I would love to but I'm really busy. Austin and I really need to finish that song by tomorrow, and we're kind of having trouble with it-" Austin and Ally were asked to write a song for the NINTHED Zalien movie coming out soon.

"Oh yeah, the company called and said there was some huge blowout and the movie is being delayed, so you have around another week or two to work on it."

"I've also got a lot of work to catch up on, laundry, some-"

Trish rolled her eyes so much she could see the inside of her head and looked towards Kira. Remember that time Dez was filming a documentary on Austin and Ally and they had to kiss, and when Dez said cut they didn't even stop kissing until after a while, so they practically had a little make-out sesh right in front of them? Then when they pulled away Trish asked what the heck that kiss was about and they both replied with a little something like: "Um, it's called acting." And ran off? This was kind of like that- pretending it was nothing when they saw it all.

Or, were they even dating then?

Kira walked inside another room and came out lugging a huge sack of clothes."Could you please do this for us it would help thanks." She said quickly, tossing the sack on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have...enough quarters." Ally answered slowly.

"Hey, look!" Trish held up a bag of quarters.

"Oh, uh...I guess I'll be doing your laundry now..." She grabbed the bags and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, would ya look at that." Austin started. "I just got a text from Jimmy, saying I need to be at the studio ASAP. Something about my contract. Gotta go."

"Yeah, and we need to go to be in time for that movie." Trish said to Kira.

"Okay, we'll be seeing you guys." Kira said, standing up and heading for the door. "I miss you already." She whispered, leaning close to Austin.

"See, did you see that?!" Austin exclaimed as the walked out the door.

"Actually, I did," Ally replied, shocked. "Wait...she knows about us and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!"

Austin made an "excuse you" face.

"Come on. Doesn't she have some serious crush on Elliot?"

Austin took this into consideration. "Oh my God, she knows!"

/\/\/\/\

"Dez," Ally started as she and Austin made their way into his apartment, "Kira knows about us."

"Well, I didn't tell them!"Dez replied in defense.

"Them? Who's them?" Austin questioned.

"Kira...and Dez," he said with a nod.

"Dez."

"And Trish," he finally admitted. "I promised them I wouldn't tell. But it's all over now, right? So you can tell them you know they know, and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!"

"Unless..." Austin began.

"No, not unless!" Dez protested.

"We could keep playing this game and mess with them too," Austin kept on.

"See, they don't know that we know that they know," Ally explained. "So the mess-ers become the mess-ees!"

/\/\/\/\

"Hey, you," Kira spoke into the phone. "It's Austin," she whispered towards Trish.

"Kira, I've been thinking about you all day," Austin spoke on the other line, Ally listening in.

"What?!"

"Well, with what you said earlier...I would be lying if I said I wasn't kind of into you. Nobody's gonna be here tonight. Maybe you could come over and we could talk," he noticed Ally's "keep going" gestures. "Or maybe more."

Ally rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'll get back to you on that," Kira choked, hanging up quickly.

Austin and Ally laughed and exchanged a high-five.

"So, what did he say?" Trish asked excitedly.

"He said he wants me to come over tonight to talk and maybe more," Kira answered fast.

"And more?"

"And more!"

"I can't believe he would do that to All-" Trish cut herself off. "Dez?"

The redhead stopped as he came in through the door, as if on cue.

"Dez... Do they know we know?" Kira questioned instantly.

"No," Dez answered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Desmond," Trish repeated.

"Fine. They know you know," Dez confirmed calmly.

"Oh, I knew it!"

"Mess with us, they're trying to mess with us?!" Kira exclaimed.

"But...they don't know we know they know we know."

"Dez, you can't say anything," Kira prompted.

He raised his hands in defense.

/\/\/\/\

"Ok, I'm gonna do it,' Kira announced silently to Trish.

"Be sexy," Trish hinted.

Ally backed away as Kira strutted her way towards Austin another time.

"I would love to come over tonight," Kira informed.

Austin's face fell in defeat. "Really?"

"Yeah, should we say around seven?"

"Sure," Austin swallowed nervously.

"Great. I'm really," she popped his collar, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, "_really _looking forward to it," she strutted away again.

Ally's eyes widened at that.

Austin sent her a "what now?" face, slowly making his way to her.

"You wait until seven and then seduce her until she cracks," Ally whispered.

/\/\/\/\

"You look amazing, where did you get those clothes?"

"I'm having a photo-shoot soon," Kira answered. "The company let me borrow them."

"Nice touch," Trish added. She sprayed Kira with perfume and touched up her hair.

"Just make her think you want to go out with her, and maybe try to kiss her, you'll totally freak her out," Ally coached, spraying cologne on Austin.

"How far will I have to go with her?"

"Relax, she's gonna break way before you do."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Kira. She likes Elliot, just trust me."

Trish opened the door for Kira. "Showtime!"

Ally heard Kira knocking on the door and sprinted to hide in the bathroom.

Trish hid while he opened the door, letting Kira in.

"Austin."

"Kira. Come on in," he threw a wink at her and welcomed Kira in.

"So...what's up?" Kira asked awkwardly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"What, anxious?"

"Anxious for what?" Kira put in suspiciously.

Austin went ahead and scooted towards her, leaning in. It was all fun and games at first, but now he wanted to get it over with.

Kira backed away and pushed Austin slightly.

"Oh, you don't-"

"No, I mean, first I want you to..." Kira scrambled up her thoughts trying to think of an excuse. "to... to... Never mind, forget it."

Awkwardly and slowly leaning in again, they braced themselves.

Eyes wide open, they finally began to kiss, until Austin quickly backed away.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win! I can't be with you!"

"And why not?"

"Because I love Ally!"

Ally's eyes widened in shock. She slowly made her way out of her hiding spot, same with Trish.

"You- you what?" Kira exclaimed.

"I-I mean, I'm with her! Because I'm! With! Her!" Austin walked towards a smiling, red-cheeked Ally. He lowered his voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They went in to kiss, when Dez barged in when they pulled away.

"What's going on?" The redhead questioned.

"They admitted it," Trish answered with a slight smirk.

"So everyone knows now?"

"Well...Jimmy doesn't know," Austin answered.

"And we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him, because if he finds out he could tell...everyone, as in magazines and talk shows, and blah, blah, blah," Ally added.

Everyone looked Dez's way as his eyes widened,

"Dez."

"What? I-I didn't tell him anything..." He replied, slowly backing away, only to be heard shouting, "**_Jimmy_**!" and running down the hall.

"Wait, so is that why it was a secret?" Kira asked.

"We were afraid you guys would do the same thing. Or, Kira, you would tell you're dad," Austin answered the final question.

/\/\/\/\

"Jimmy, that rumor I told you about Austin And Ally...it's not true," Dez lied. He was out of breath, finally finding the man.

"Dez, I was just in the new apartment while the workers were putting the finishing touches on it. I saw the whole scene through the window."

"Heheh," he retorted plainly. He took a deep breath and spun around to sprint the other direction. "**_Austin_**! **_Ally_**!"


End file.
